


Moiras

by I_Am_Momo



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Final Feliz, M/M, Mitología - Freeform, engaño, tatuaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Momo/pseuds/I_Am_Momo
Summary: Los tatuajes en zonas cubiertas pueden suscitar preguntas. Y quizás tener que contar situaciones que nadie quiere saber y que ni se sabrá encajar.





	Moiras

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en un promt del grupo "Mystrade is Real 4 Us"

Greg dejó el café sobre la mesa, se frotó la cara y crujió los  dedos entrelazándolos. Los colocó sobre el teclado y se inclinó un poco para leer la pantalla.

—Sumario —empezó a escribir —. _La víctima fue hallada el 23 de Abril a las 02:15 horas por unos jóvenes borrachos._ Y me levantaron de la cama porque ese día hubo cinco crímenes y no había nadie de guardia —añadió para él —. Lo debería de escribir, a lo mejor me suben el sueldo —sonrió un poco antes de proseguir.

Un rato después su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, sacándolo de su sopor y de la breve cabezada que había dado frente a la pantalla del ordenador.

 _“Si estás cansado podrías decirle a tu jefe que no te encuentras bien e irte”_ MH

 _“¿Disculpa?”_ GL

 _“Te duermes frente al teclado. Vete a casa.”_ MH

Greg miró a todos lados confundido.

 _“¿Me espías?”_ GL

 _“No. Velo por tu seguridad. Es distinto.”_ MH

 _“Eso suena a la excusa de un acosador…”_ GL

 _“Oh por Dios, cállate.”_ MH

Greg se mordió el labio y miró por la ventana, solo estaba Sally que estaba enfrascada en su ordenador visitando todas las redes sociales.

 _“Si me dices dónde está la cámara podría hacer cochinadas para ti…”_ GL

 _“No creo que eso sea conveniente, Gregory.”_ MH

 _“¿Y eso? ¿Estás en una reunión? ¿No te gustaba el riesgo?”_ GL

 _“Me encantaría, pero mi hermano está a punto de entrar en tu despacho. Seguro que no quieres que se entere así de lo nuestro.”_ MH

Greg quitó apresuradamente la mano de su regazo y puso el teléfono en silencio. Justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta de par en par.

—No hay casos, ya te lo he dicho —regañó Donovan —. Jefe, dígale que…

—¿No acaba de sonar un aviso de tu ordenador? Anderson subía por las escaleras, no creo que quieras que sepa que tienes un lío.

Donovan se sonrojó un poco, pero le miró con odio y salió del despacho. Sherlock sonrió con orgullo y entró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Donovan no se equivocaba Sherlock, no hay nada nuevo —le dijo Greg antes de regresar al ordenador.

El detective gruñó y se sentó en una de las sillas, tamborileando los dedos en el brazo del asiento.

—¿Y John? —preguntó Greg.

—En el Zoo —dijo aburrido.

—Oh, que guay. ¿Por qué no has ido?

—¿Para ver como animales enjaulados suplican ayuda con la mirada? No, gracias —dijo rodando los ojos.

—¿También deduces a los animales? —preguntó Greg con sorpresa.

—Los  sacaron de su hábitat natural, los trasladaron a uno artificial y reducido. No hay que ser un lince —murmuró Sherlock mirando la mesa —. ¿Puedo ojear carpetas?

—Claro Sr. Deprimente —dijo Greg haciendo una mueca.

Sherlock le dedicó una sonrisita antes de comenzar a revisar las carpetas y a ordenarlas. Greg dejó de mirarle y regresó la vista a su ordenador. Si terminaba pronto de rellenar esos informes, podría recoger a Mycroft e irse a casa pronto.

—¿Por qué tienes un libro de mitología Griega? —escuchó preguntar a Sherlock.

—Desde que vi el tatuaje de las Moiras de tu hermano me interesa mucho la mitología —respondió Greg sin pensar.

Por unos segundos, solo se escuchó el teclear de Greg. Hasta que pensó en lo que había dicho. Se volvió lentamente para mirar a Sherlock. Este aferraba el libro con fuerza.

Para ser sinceros, no estaba interesado en la mitología pero si quería impresionar a Mycroft así que cogió el libro de la biblioteca y lo leía en el despacho.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba era una estupidez, si Mycroft le espiaba sabía que su interés era fingido.

—Eh… —Greg dejó de divagar al ver como a Sherlock se le ponían los nudillos blancos de la fuerza  con la que sujetaba el libro —. Puedo explicarlo, tu hermano lo mencionó en una ocasión.

La voz de Sherlock sonó áspera y particularmente desagradable.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Mycroft te dijo que tenía un tatuaje que va desde la cadera hasta el muslo en una de vuestras charlas sobre mí?

Greg movió las manos nervioso.

—Anda, ¿lo tiene ahí? —preguntó intentando sonar sorprendido.

Sherlock enarcó una ceja, incrédulo. Greg suspiró.

—Siento no habértelo contado Sherlock, solo llevamos un par de meses. Esperábamos un buen momento para decírtelo.

—Ya, seguro… —dijo Sherlock pausadamente mientras se ponía de pie.

—¡Me extraña que no lo dedujeras! —se quejó Greg.

Sherlock no dijo nada, fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió. Se apresuró a coger el móvil y leyó el último mensaje de Mycroft apenas unos segundos atrás.

 _“Tranquilo. Siempre fue un niño mimado Tiene que aprender que no es el centro de todo”_ MH

 _“Creo que debería de hablar con él.”_ GL

 _“Déjalo, en serio. Necesita un período de aceptación a la nueva situación.”_ MH

 _“Tu hermano no es un puto gato.”_ GL

 _“Tú déjale un día por lo menos.”_ MH

 _“De acuerdo…”_ GL

 _“¿Paso a por ti luego?”_ GL

 _“Por supuesto.”_ MH

Greg sonrió a su teléfono y giró la silla hacia el ordenador. Una hora más tarde salía de su edificio. Se montó en el coche y condujo hasta el Club Diógenes.

Después de recoger a Mycroft, ir a cenar y tener sexo de manera memorable en el sofá de casa del político, fueron al dormitorio a descansar.

—Me sigue preocupando Sherlock, ¿sabes? Estaba tan serio, quizás un poco decepcionado —le dijo Greg.

—Gregory, no es para tanto. Ya le pasó con John cuando este se casó. Se ofende si alguien deja de prestarle menos atención de lo normal.

Greg, que se estaba poniendo el pantalón del pijama, se lo quitó y se colocó la ropa que había llevado puesta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Mycroft mientras se tumbaba.

—Voy a ir a ver a tu hermano…

Mycroft bufó y se acomodó.

—Por Dios, eres un exagerado. Si vas a verle le darás lo que quiere, atención.

—Mycroft, cuando John se casó tu hermano fue a drogarse a “La Casa”. Perdona que me preocupe.

—Mi hermano no está locamente enamorado de ti… No llegará tan lejos —le dijo Mycroft cogiendo su teléfono.

—Ya bueno, prefiero ir a mirar. Ahora vengo…

Bajó las escaleras al piso inferior, cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa. ¡Claro que le preocupaba Sherlock! Aunque fuera una estupidez tenía que vigilarlo. Casi podía decir que le veía como un hijo.

Cuando llegó a Baker Street, abrió la puerta con su llave y subió las escaleras a zancadas. La mini cadena estaba a un volumen bajo y Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá con las manos unidas bajo la barbilla. Un parche de nicotina se asomaba bajo la manga izquierda.

—Uf, estás bien —dijo apoyando las manos en las piernas —. Gracias a Dios.

—Siéntate —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Me esperabas? —preguntó sorprendido.

—En el sillón rojo, por favor —pidió de nuevo el detective moviendo la mano hacia dicho sillón.

Greg lo miró y se sentó. Dejó las manos sobre las piernas y vio como Sherlock se ponía de pie y se sentaba frente a él.

—¿Es por un caso? —preguntó Greg —. ¿Necesitas permisos o algo?

Sherlock dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del sillón y cruzó las piernas.

—Mi hermano no te conviene, creo que deberías de terminar la relación. A la mayor brevedad posible. Así los daños sentimentales serán menores.

Greg le miró seriamente unos segundos antes de echarse a reír.

—A ver, ¿por qué? ¿Estás celoso? —preguntó divertido —. ¿Crees que ninguno te querremos si estamos juntos? —bromeó.

Sherlock le miró ofendido y apretó el sillón.

—No. Eso no me importa, pero creo que debes de saber que Mycroft es un infiel de manual —le dijo —.  Dado el historial con tu esposa, no creo que sea conveniente para ti.

Greg le miró extrañado y frotó la barbilla con la mano izquierda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Mycroft nunca ha sido fiel a sus parejas. La última vez que salió con alguien le engañó hasta en cuatro ocasiones antes de terminar la relación.

La sonrisa escéptica del rostro de Greg se borró.

—NO. O sea, no digo que mientas pero Mycroft no es así. Le conozco.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntos?

—Cuatro meses —respondió Greg en voz baja.

—Estás a dos semanas de tener otra cornamenta —le dijo el detective con crueldad.

La respiración de Greg aumentó.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —preguntó —. Soy feliz con él, no quiero que por una rabieta tires al garete nuestra relación.

—Porque eres uno de mis mejores amigos y no quiero que sufras, ¿vale? —exclamó Sherlock.

Greg se le quedó mirando en silencio, se puso de pie y le señaló.

—Te equivocas —le dijo —. Sí, estoy seguro de que te equivocas.

Le señaló de nuevo mirándole fijamente a los ojos. No veía mentira ni incordio en los ojos de Sherlock, quizás un poco de dolor, pero no podía tener razón.

No podía pasarle lo mismo. Otra vez.

Salió de Baker y se metió en el coche, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se quedó allí, mirando atentamente el capó, sin saber si irse a casa o a emborracharse a algún bar abierto.

Cuando aparcó el coche frente a la casa y miró la fachada, aún no sabía qué le iba a decir. Desde luego quería una explicación, quería saber si le había sido infiel, si pensaba en otros..

Tomo una fuerte bocanada de aire y salió del coche. Abrió la puerta y cerró con cautela para no despertar a nadie.

—No has tardado mucho —dijo la voz de Mycroft desde el salón.

—¿No te ibas a dormir? —preguntó Greg mientras dejaba el abrigo en el perchero.

—Preferí esperarte, me hice un té —dijo alzando la taza azul.

Mycroft estaba embutido en su bata, sentado en el sofá. En una mano tenía un libro, en la otra el té. Greg se mordió el labio y apretó sus puños.

—Creo que deberíamos de hablar de nuestra relación —le dijo con firmeza.

Mycroft se volvió, llevaba unas pequeñas gafas de leer rectangulares. Parecía sorprendido.

—¿A qué viene eso? ¿Qué te ha dicho Sherlock? —preguntó antes de alzar una ceja.

Greg se mantuvo en silencio hasta que se sentó en el otro sofá. Miró sus manos abiertas antes de alzar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

—Me ha dicho que no eres fiel a tus parejas —dijo, Mycroft arrugó el gesto y abrió la boca, Greg alzó la mano para que se callara y le dejara proseguir —. Me ha dicho que lo dejemos, que como ya me han engañado no quiere que vuelva a pasar. Que es casi patológico.

Mycroft se quitó las gafas y las dejó junto al libro y la taza en la mesita frente a ellos.

—¿Quieres hacerme alguna pregunta, Greg? —preguntó.

—¿Me has sido infiel?

—No. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

Greg sintió como se le clavaba una puntillita en el corazón.

—Me gustaría decir que sí, pero después de lo que hizo mi mujer y de lo que me ha contado tu hermano. Permítame que dude.

Mycroft asintió, se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó las manos, sin saber cómo comenzar.

—No me irás a decir que tu hermano miente y nunca has sido infiel a alguien.

—Creo que ahora es mi turno para hablar, Greg —dijo Mycroft.

El inspector se sonrojó ligeramente y asintió.

—Disculpa.

—Si he sido “infiel” a mis parejas pero todo fue consensuado —respondió el político —. Creo que ha sido indebido por mi parte el no contártelo, pero no quería que pensaras que soy un guarro o que me falta moral.

Greg le miraba confundido.

—Mira Greg, veo una diferencia abismal entre el sexo y el amor. Y sí, he estado enamorado de mis parejas pero había veces que me apetecía acostarme con otros. Ya fuera porque me resultaban mucho más atractivos  que mi pareja amorosa o necesidad porque no tenía suficiente sexo en casa. Pero es un tema que siempre hablé con mis parejas antes. Si no lo aceptaban solíamos cortar la relación, y si lo aceptaban yo tenía esa noche de sexo y obviamente mi pareja tenía el mismo derecho que yo a pedirlo. Y algunos aunque lo aceptaban no se acostumbraban y se iban.

Greg tragó saliva.

—¿Entonces tu sientes algo por otros hombres? —preguntó confuso —. Porque si es así me gustaría saberlo…

—Claro que sí, pero no en el sentido que tú te crees. Seguro que te pasa también a ti, ves a algún modelo, actor o quien sea atractivo y lo único que te haces es una paja pensando en él y ya. Eso no significa que tengas sentimientos o ganas reales de tirártelo. Es solo fantasía.

Esta vez Greg se sonrojó ante el vocabulario elegido por Mycroft.

—Pero has dicho…

—Greg, en estos momentos solo siento una atracción sexual y romántica por ti. Estás muy bien físicamente, eres un amante cariñoso y recatado cuando hay que serlo y cuando no, eres una auténtica fiera. Nunca hemos dicho que no a una sesión de sexo, sin importar el sitio donde estuviéramos.

—Oh… ¿Te refieres a esa mamada en el cuarto de la limpieza del club Diógenes? —preguntó Greg enarcando una ceja.

Mycroft rió.

—Exactamente. Me siento muy a gusto contigo y mis planteamientos ahora es envejecer y acostarme solo contigo. Porque te quiero y no quiero compartirte ni que tú me tengas que compartir.

Greg sonrió un poco antes de asentir.

—Si pasara… Me lo dirías antes, ¿verdad?

Mycroft se levantó, se sentó a su lado y le agarró las manos.

—Claro que si Greg —le dijo —. No me comportaría diferente. Pero ahora solo me gusta desnudarte a ti…

Se acercó a Greg, le mordió la oreja y bajó dando besos hasta su cuello que también mordió.

El detective inspector rió, se apartó un poco y apoyó su frente contra la de Greg.

—Subamos arriba, quiero ver de nuevo el tatuaje que nos llevó a esto…

Mycroft rió y se puso de pie.

—Y podrías darle un repaso a los demás… —comentó.

Greg sonrió, dejó su camisa en el sofá y lo siguió corriendo escaleras arriba. Era feliz así. Viviría el momento. No importaba más.


End file.
